The Legend of Korra: RevelationTorture
by maila08
Summary: Shocking information will be revealed...rating has changed due to various torture scenes...


You guys know who to thank BG-13 for making this story better...

* * *

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me)_  
_call my name and save me from the dark_  
_(Wake me up)_  
_bid my blood to run_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_before I come undone_  
_(Save me)_  
_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Nowthat I know what I'm without_  
_you can't just leave me_  
_breathe into me and make me real_  
_bring me to life_

* * *

Korra groaned as she took in her surroundings. She was in a cell, obviously. She tried to move but a sharp wave of pain went through her body and decided against it The Waterbender remembered what had happened: She had successfully gotten her children out only to be captured and electrocuted. Looking around again she came up with a positive and a negative to her situation. One: she was alive. And two: she didn't know for how long.

The door opened and Amon walked in followed by a man in a wheelchair. Lieutenant. The years hadn't been too good on him. He had been worn into an old man and by the looks of it, his bravado had faded away a long time ago.

"So, Avatar, you decided to join us?" Amon said as he walked over to her, hands behind his back.

"Aren't you happy?" Korra muttered with a sarcastic tone. The masked man narrowed his eyes at her and stomped on her side, effectively breaking several ribs. The Avatar grunted but refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out.

"You will speak only when I say you can," he commanded, turning away.

"Yeah right," she retorted. "And by the way, you need to come up with new methods of shutting me up. The whole breaking my ribs thing is getting old."

The man snapped his fingers. A dozen Chi Blockers were in the cell within a matter of seconds. This isn't good, Korra thought.

* * *

"But we don't even know where Korra is," Tenzin said with a sigh. The adults were still trying to come up with a plan to get her back…if she was even still alive.

Mako gave a deep sigh as well. The Airbender was right. They had no idea where Korra had gone, or how she even found the kids.

"We do," the twins said, walking into the room. The adults looked at them, surprise on their faces.

* * *

The chi blockers quickly hauled the Avatar onto her feet and hung her hands from the ceiling, leaving her feet dangling. Lieutenant grinned, remembering when he had her in the same position years ago. Korra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well this looks very familiar," she muttered. Amon approached her, a whip in hand and handed it over to a masked figure. The man nodded and lashed out at the Waterbender. Korra grunted several times as the whip sliced into her skin, her eyes tightly shut and teeth clenched so she wouldn't let out a scream.

"You're still the stubborn girl you were years ago," Amon commented as he saw the great effort the Avatar was making to not cry out in pain.

"And you're still the sadistic mad man who wants all Benders dead," she retorted.

He chuckled darkly as he made his way towards her, stopping when he was face to face to her. He threw a quick powerful jab at her rib cage, where he had broken a couple ribs. Korra couldn't help but letting out a cry of pain as he continued to add pressure to her side.

"That's where you're wrong. I don't just want all Benders dead," he whispered into her ear. "I want your entire pathetic culture exterminated." And with that he left.

* * *

"Are you sure?" their father asked. The twins nodded.

"There is a door in the alley next to the theater," Mac said.

"There was a bridge that led to another set of doors but Mom tore it down," Karah added, looking away. The little Waterbender wrapped an arm around her and she returned the gesture.

Mako nodded and pulled them into his lap. "We know where she is now," he stated, returning to the business at hand.

"We don't know if she's still there," Lin replied, a little weary of the information. Not that she distrusted the kids, but because of the fact that the place was pretty much in plain sight.

"Amon isn't going to risk moving her," Asami replied. "I think someone would notice a large band of Equalists making their way out of there."

"But there has to be more than one entry point," Zuko said.

"We need to get her back," Mako whispered. His brother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We will Bro, but we need to think this through," the Earthbender said.

"He's right. Going in without a plan won't do Korra any good," Katara added.

The Firebender sighed deeply again, knowing they were right.

"We want to come," Karah said.

"No," all the adults replied.

"Why not? She's our mom," Mac added.

"Your mother wouldn't want you two risking your lives to save her. You two and the rest of the kids will stay on the island with Grandma, Grandpa, Zuko and Katara," Mako answered firmly. There was no way he would risk losing his children too.

The twins sighed deeply and got off his lap. He turned them around so they would face him. "Please understand," he pleaded. They made a face but nodded and exited the room. Once they were a safe distance away the other children came out from their hiding places.

"Well done," Ami said.

"You two were great," Ty added with a smile.

"Yeah, I bet they think we're going to be good little kids and stay put," Sytka added, smirk on his face.

"Don't know what gave them that idea," the twins added with a grin. The other children grinned as well.

* * *

Korra was being dragged down a corridor from her cell. By the looks of it she was still in the same building. A Chi Blocker trotted in front of her and opened the door to another cell. The Avatar's eyes widened as she saw a machine in the middle of the room. That was definitely not good. The men hauled her onto the table and wrapped ropes around her four limbs and stepped away.

Amon and Lieutenant walked into the room shortly. He stepped forward to look at the Avatar.

"Do you know what this does?" he asked.

The Waterbender just glared at him. She didn't know what it did, but she was sure she wouldn't like it. And if she had to bet, she was about to find out.

"Let me show you," the masked man replied, starting the machine. Korra panicked as her arms and legs started to be pulled in different directions. She tried to fight it but soon enough she felt the strain as she began to be pulled apart. She let out a series of screams that echoed throughout the entire cell. A bigger scream broke through the air when a sickening pop was heard.

Amon grinned behind the mask. He had dislocated her shoulder for the third time. He saw how the Avatar writhed in pain, trying to free herself from the torture. He let a few more minutes pass before stopping the machine. However, the girl continued to scream in pain as the machine kept her limbs stretched out.

"Painful, isn't it?" he told her. Korra responded by yelling louder and shutting her eyes. When she opened them, they were glowing and she immediately had the strength to break free of her binds.

Amon backed away as she sat up in the table. She stood up and with a swift movement, burned the demonic thing to the ground. Then she advanced towards the masked man but crumbled to the floor in pain. Korra immediately exited the Avatar state, not wanting to risk being killed and the cycle being broken.

"Smart girl," he noted as she opened her eyes to reveal their blue color. "Your son has the exact same eyes, doesn't he?" he asked, as if he were actually curious.

The Waterbender glared at him. "You'll never touch them again," she spat.

"And how would you know this? Aren't you even a little curious about why you're still alive?" he asked.

Korra said nothing as she cradled her left arm. He narrowed his eyes at her and stomped down on her right leg. She screamed in pain as he repeated the process over and over causing a series cracks to be heard. She tried to push him away with her good arm, but he simply slapped it away as he stomped down her leg.

"Stop! Please stop!" Korra cried as tears of pain ran down her cheeks. Finally the masked man backed away. She placed her hand over her leg and flinched at the pain that came with it. Her leg was definitely broken in several places.

"Do you regret saving your kids?" he asked.

The Avatar tried to stand up, but the pain was too much and fell down to the floor, twisting in pain. She looked over to Amon and her eyes grew dark. "Never," she said in a cold tone. "You wouldn't know what it's like to be a parent. I would do this a thousand times if it meant keeping my children safe. That's what a mother does. She protects. She raises. She loves."

"Touching," he replied, turning his back on her. "I may not know what it is to be a parent. But I know what it is like to lose a parent."

Korra gave him a confused look. "What-What do you mean?" she asked feeling weaker and weaker by the second. It wouldn't be long before she blacked out.

"I'm not Amon," the masked man stated. The Avatar's eyes widened. "I'm his son." And with that statement she was out.

* * *

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" Ami asked her Bending cousins.

"We are going to have to wait till they leave. Give them a head start, so to speak," Mac replied.

"But how are we going to get past all those Chi Blockers?" Karah asked. Her brother frowned. He hadn't really given that much thought.

"Way ahead of you," Ty replied taking out two bags from under the bed. She opened them and revealed five metalbender uniforms, their size.

"How did you-?" Ami began.

"Don't ask," the Earthbender replied as she put the bags away again.

"Ok so we got that out of the way. What's you plan, Team Captain?" the Firebender asked looking at her brother.

"When Mom got us out the room, there were two sets of corridors. We will go in the opposite direction they go," he began.

"But how are we going to know which one to take?" Ami asked. The twins looked over at Ty, who grinned.

"It's a good thing I have my grandmother's seismic ability," she said. The children smiled just as Sytka walked in.

"What did you figure out?" the Karah asked.

"They're leaving tomorrow night at midnight," Sytka informed them.

"Well then, we should train a bit and get ready for tomorrow," Mac stated. The children nodded in approval.

* * *

A man threw a bucket of cold water across the motionless Avatar. At the contact of the frozen water, Korra jolted awake. Amon looked down at her and that's when she remembered what they had been discussing.

"How-How can you be his son?" Korra panted. She never pictured a cold man like Amon having any children.

"My mother and him married years before his revolution took place," he replied.

"Why would he keep you hidden?" she asked. The Amon she knew would want to have his heir involved in his plans. The Avatar saw the man's eye twitch slightly and he sent a kick to her side. She let out another muffled cry of pain.

"We weren't in good terms," he stated, a matter of fact to his tone.

Korra took in the answer and shook her head. "There is more to that," she stated, a slight taunt in her voice.

Amon growled. She was right. There was more. "My father wanted to cleanse the world of Benders. All they brought to the world was pain and suffering."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," she muttered.

He ignored her and continued. "My mother died when I was born. He couldn't bear to see me after that."

Korra gave him a puzzled look before putting the pieces together. She let out a pained laugh. "Of course! You're a Bender! He couldn't stand to look at you, not because of what you did, but because of what you were!" she stated. Now that was ironic.

Amon growled and allowed a flame to appear in his hand as he turned it into a fist and slammed it down the girl's right hand side. The Avatar let out a shriek of pain as he burned her side.

"That's enough," Lieutenant said. The Firebender reluctantly pulled away from her. Korra panted as she tried to catch her breath. A man walked in and headed over to them. "Take it, and you know what to do after," the man in the wheelchair added. Korra heard a snap of a camera.

"What-What are you…going to do?" she asked between breaths.

"I'm going to make you suffer. Starting with those adorable children and that pathetic excuse of a husband," he said. Her eyes widened.

"Leave them out of this!" she cried.

He gave her a dark laugh. "I'd be more than happy to. But I doubt your friends would pass up the opportunity to...attempt to get you back."

"No," she gasped.

* * *

The adults were in the living room discussing their plan for the following night when an object broke through the window. They immediately stood up in a fighting stance but seeing nothing headed over to the item. It was a package, tied to a rock. Mako picked it up and dropped it almost immediately shaking with anger.  
Lin picked up the contents and read the letter.

"If you want to see your pathetic excuse of an Avatar, meet me tomorrow in the alley next to the theater. Bring your armies. I will be ready for you."- Amon.

She slightly crumpled the paper before handing it to Tenzin and noticed the other content of the package. It was a picture of Korra, on the ground, and she didn't look in good shape.

"I'm going to get Korra back," Mako growled.


End file.
